Maybe Mentioned
by michelle35311
Summary: Little storys from things thing were mentioned in the books and happened in the past. Some not mentioned, and could happen.Rated T for no reason.
1. Camping and forgeting

**This bigger story is actually smaller stories about things mentioned in the book, but are in the past or future, and maybe some not mentioned but could happen.**

**This takes place when Jacob and Henry try to go to the end of the magical mirror mentioned in book 7 by granny Relda.**

A giant explosion sent Henry into a bed that once belong to 'Sneezy' nearly missing the wool spinner from sleeping beauty. He got up and pushed open the door with a golden plaque that read 'Fairytale Furniture' to the next room that read 'Magic wands' instead.

"Jake!" He called for his 11 year old brother having trouble trying to find him with all the smoke from the explosion. "Jacob!" He called again.

"What?" He heard in-between coughs. Henry listened to the coughs, when finding his younger brother helping him up. He was worried until he looked in Jakes hand to see a black wand.

"Jacob!" He shouted.

"I'm right here! Oh…" He said following Henrys gaze.

"Who's wand is that?" He asked as the smoke cleared up.

"The wicked witch of east." Jake said nervously.

"You need to be more careful. You almost sent me flying into a wool spinner." Henry said taking the wand from Jacob and putting it on the table it came from.

"Since when does mom have a wool spinner?" He asked his 13 year old brother.

"She doesn't you idiot I was talking about the one from sleeping beauty." He said.

"The one with Briar Rose?" Jacob asked.

"What other story is there a girl named Briar Rose?" He asked sarcastically.

"I always thought she was pretty." He said with a little smile.

"Jake." Henry said. "She's a princess of course she's pretty." The two walked out of the room. Jacob looked down what could had been the longest hallway in the universe and sighed. "What?" Henry asked.

"Have you ever wondered what was at the end of the hall." He asked in wonder as he still stared down it.

"Who hasn't?" Henry said. "Some times I think it would be fun to go camping till we reached the end." Jakes eye lit up. He turned to his brother.

"Can we?" He asked. Henry thought for a minute. "We could ask mom." He said. The boys ran down the hall and into mirrors room. Once reaching the living room they found there dad Basil. "Dad! Wares mom?" Jacob asked.

"In the kitchen." He said curious to what they wanted but didn't ask. Both the boys eyes lit up and they ran into the kitchen shouting, "Mom, mom, mom, mom." At the same time. They reached her cooking green potatoes, while still chanting "Mom." Over and over. Relda hurriedly put her hands over both the boys mouth.

"Ok," She said slowly. "I am going to move my hands and your going to tell me what you want to tell me. Got it?" She asked. They both nodded slowly. She moved her hands.

"Can we try to find the end of the mirror? Pretty please?" Jake asked.

"With sugar on top." Henry added. "Sure why not." She said. The boys cheered and ran back into the living room sitting down next to there dad on the couch while nearly bouncing. "Dad we need a tent." Henry said. "Ill go get our sleeping bags!" Jake said and ran up the stairs. "Ok." Basil said trying not to laugh at his normally mature son who was jumping on the couch. He got up, walked out side and opened up the garage with Henry following. He walked past the broken down car and to the corner of the room. He picked up the folded up tent and handed it to Henry. Henry, with trouble, carried it inside to see Jake with the two matching sleeping bags they had gotten for Christmas. The two boys ran into the mirrors room and into the mirror, down the hall way as fast as they could. Basil walked into the kitchen and turned to his wife. "When do you think they'll realize they forgot food?" He asked.

Jake and Henry walked, and walked. Jake turned to his brother. "My legs are tired." He said.

"Hey this was your idea so keep walking." He said. Jake slugged farther down the hall for about an hour with his brother following him. "Ok maybe we can take a break." He said. Jake set down the sleeping bags and went over to the tent. "How do you set up a tent?" He asked as he turned to his older brother.

"I don't know." He said. "Well I guess we wont be needing this then." Jake said putting it aside and sitting on his sleeping bag like his brother.

"Jake." Henry said.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Now that I think about it, yeah I am hungry." Jake replied. Henry got up and picked up the sleeping his bag and the still folded up tent and started walking back down the hall. "Were you going?" Jacob asked as he picked up his bag and followed his brother.

"We forgot food." He said. Jake sighed. "I don't think I want to know what's down the hall anymore." Jake said.

"Me either." Henry agreed.

**Review please so I can know if it stinks or if its good.**


	2. Married

**Ok, This takes place in book seven when Sabrina accidentally tells Puck they are married in the future. **

**PPOV**

"I'm a little boy. Little boys to not get married." I said as I hovered in the air.

"You grew up." Sabrina said. I felt my face fall.

"What would make me do that?" I asked. What would? I get to eat what ever I want, live for ever, pull pranks on people…. Certain people. Why would I grow up? Marshmallow pointed to Grimm.

"I would never do that!" I roared.

"You're already doing it." Marshmallow said. "Haven't you noticed you've gotten taller lately? I heard Granny tell Mr. Canis that you're going through puberty."

"What's that?" I asked. Daphne shrugged and looked to Sab- Grimm.

"Oh, Now I'm good for definitions?" She fumed. "Puberty is when a child starts to become an adult. You're going to get taller and grow hair on your face and get zits."

"This puberty you speak of- it must be triggered by some kind of disease. You've given me your cooties dog face!" I said.

"Puck you're not sick," Sabrina said, trying to calm me down. It didn't help. I'm sure I looked angry at the moment but I couldn't careless. "I am the Trickster King. I am a villain. I am the kind of the loafers, the prince of low expectations! The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Villains do not get married. They do not get zits, You have poisoned me, Sabrina Grimm, This means war!" I said.

"War?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, war! And when I'm done with you'll wish the Scarlet Hand had gotten you first!" I said and flew as fast as I could to the forest. I flew inside it looking for my throne.

_How could this happen? _I asked myself in my head. _How come I've been 4,000 years old forever and stupid Sabrina Grimm shows up. Suddenly my pants are too short, and I have cooties._ I found my old junk kingdom and sat on the throne. I haven't been here since I moved into the old lady's house. Suddenly I see Marshmallow, Jake, And Grimm on the flying carpet. My teeth cringed. _Grimm, Cootie giving Grimm. _I thought. I had to restrain myself from running after her- Them! To see what was going on. _Who needs them. These little episodes always happen the same way, I prank Grimm, A problem comes up, during the fight I save Sabrina, and we solve the problem and all live happily ever after, And we start the cycle again. _I thought and sighed. _Married. I just couldn't picture it. Married to her! Heck I couldn't picture it with Moth let alone a girl who's family is the Bain of my existence in Ferry Port landing. _I look over to see Marshmallow, Jacob, and… A goose? I sighed. Time to go through the cycle once again. But I was going to need some unicorns and a lot of chilly.

**Kind of short but, Review.**


End file.
